The chains of emotion
by James of Gales
Summary: A quest for strong warriors leads Azukai to the knowledge of the many emotions people bring to battle. My first story
1. The Undesired assassin

Disclaimer: I don't own the soul calibur series or any of the charecter. namco does. Azukai is my idea though.

The Chains of Emotion

Ch.1 The undesired assasin

The rain poured as the Duke of the surrounding land was cowering in his study. word had gotten out that he was sending men to kill the locals so he could give the land as a bribe so he could be located in a better area. the people had gathered enough gold to hire an assasin. He decided to read a book to calm his nerves. he baorded the windows and only door. Hoping it was enough he sat down and opened his book... and jumped. A curved blade was sticking out right beside where his head was resting. the blade withdrew into the chair and from behind the chair was a man in his mid 20s. His brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. his dark green eyes stared at the duke uncaring. a curved blade connected to a circular device on the assasin's right arm was pointed outward away from the assasin. everything else was covered by a dark gray cloak. The duke was drawing a dagger straped to the side of his leg when he was pinned to the floor by the right foot of the assasin. Before the duke's eye's the assasin's blade was raised over the duke's head.

using his strength the assasin pierced the dukes skull. The assasin got up and headed to the window. with one punch he broke the boards. he was mad. his target like all his past jobs was boring. He had enough if he didn't find a good fighter soon he would go mad. then he noticed what his target was reading. the book was called the sword of salvation. the assasin picked up the book and smiled 'This was very interesting.' the assasin thought. 'A sword that attracted the greatest warriors even to this day. maybe this job was worth taking.'

Sorry the first chapter was short. I'll try to make them longer. the time this story takes place iis during the beginning of SC2 but will continue after SC3.


	2. Wake up Samurai

Disclaimer: I Don't own soul caliber or any of it's characters

Ch.2: wake up samurai

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" another faceless samurai's blood covered the dirt road. Mitsurugi sighed for the weak challanger put up little resistance. "Is there no one who will show some spirit! am I forced to cut down weakling after weakling for the rest of my life!" his only response was the sound of soft walking. Mitsurugi turned slowly, blade still drawn, to face a young man, hair pulled back in a ponytail, his face hidden by the moonless night, wearing some sort of vest. "Heishiro Mitsurugi, you're well known for your attempt to find soul edge." the shadowed man said. "And are your here for my head why? is it for honor, money?" Mitsurugi responded. "Of coarse not. for someone who searched for soul edge and lived. I only wish for a good fight." " and to get information on soul edge." the shadowed man laughed. " I guess thats what makes you a renowned fighter. yes, my name is Azukai. Fight or may history forget you," Mitsurugi didn't need a second warning, ready to end it in one strike, he raised his sword Shishi-oh as Azukai ran to strike the Ronin. Mitsurugi swung downward as Azukai raised his right arm in defense. ' it will be cut off.' was Mitsurugi's thought as the blade was about to make contact...

_Ting. _Mitsurugi lookod at what could stop the bone cutting power of Shishi-oh. a blade he didn't notice was attached to Azukai's arm guard. "hmm, surprise." was Mitsurugi's only remark. "If you like that, how's this." Azukai saidas he pressed down on his arm guard. Mitsurugi felt what seemed like a new found strength in the warrior and jumped back. when he looked back at Azukai to see the boy's blade pointed outward. "You are just full of surprises aren't you." Mitsurugi responded. Azukai just leaned forward to strike, this time his blade ready to cut Mitsurugi down. Azukai stoped when Mitsurugi looked to the side and up and fallowed his gaze. Up on the wall was a women in a red bodysuit. To any other man this sight would have there eyes linger at her figure, but the two male fighters this was another wielder of blades. "you again, Don't you know when to stop." Mitsurugi shouted to the female warrior. "Not till your blood haas stained the ground." was her respond. Azukai annoyed by this interference shouted " You will wait until our fight has detirmend a winner. so if you would, turn around and leave!" "Insolent boy I will be the one to kill Mitsurugi, those in my way will be cut down." the woman jumped and stuck her heel out in order to stop Azukai in one dropped. when she hit the ground dirt was kicked up creating a cloud. "How did I mi-" Before she could finish her sentence she was Knocked back and hit the wall. 'He kicked me. this is no ordinary fighter.' she thought. then she noticed a shimmer coming from a blade in the dirt cloud. reacting out of instinct she rolled to the side and jumped on the wall. she looked down. the cloud dispirsed and revealed Azukai. his right fist embedded in the wall and his blade were the woman's neck once was. she almost died 'this I'll be killed if I stick around' . Azukai relizing she wasn't dead looked up at her. the woman shouted "the name is Taki, we will fight again." and jumped into the night.

Azukai sighed 'damn she might have information.' his thoughts were inturupted by clapping. Azukai turened and took a defensive position. " impressive, you scared that bothersome ninja away." Mitsurugi announced, his katana in his sheath. Azukai didn't move. "for us to continue this fight would be dishonarable, for it was disrupted." Azukai could sense he didn't wish to fight and lowered his arms. "Now about that information." Mitsurugi said "tell me about any other warriors who tried to find soul edge." Mitsurugi smiled understanding Azukai's motives.

The next day some cargo was being loaded on a boat to be sent to another country. when the cargo deck was vaccent of people one of the barrels started to open. The lid flew off to reveal Azukai." I...Hate...the...smell...of...cabbage." he said while dusting off his fur vest. he got out and looked out a window high up the wall sticking his blade in the wall so not to fall. it seemed peacefull at the docks until he heard someone scream. trying to locate the origin of the scream he saw a man holding a sword cutting down anyone who got in his way as he comendered a boiat and sailed off. Azukai chuckled and said " oh man. I'm responcible for that. I just know I am." and went into his hiding spot to wait until he hit land.

Please read & review

the-everglow:thank you for being the first to review


	3. Blades of Night

I Don't own Soul Calibur or any of it's characters

Ch.3. The Blades of Night

" Talk about striking gold." Azukai proclaimed. he looked into the cave on the uncharted island. in a pub at a dockheover heard that there was a place called thesecret money pit whose owner had info on soul edge. also there was a guardian that no one has seen unless they were already dead. what confussed Azukai was that there was a boat that had resently landed. 'Why whould someone even attempt stealing from this place with the story going around'. Azukai guessed he would find a fresh corpse somewhere.

'talk about disapointing' Azukai thought when he discoverd the info he was looking for. 'useless information and no guardian' continuing his thoughts as he walked back to the entrance. after an hour Azukai had a clear understanding of what was going on... he was lost. "...DAMN IT!" Azukai yelled as he punched a wall.' how did I get lost. I was certain it was a left... what the...' as if reacting to his anger a red glow was seen nearby. As Azukai approched the source he could feel malice and sorrow in the air.

That's when he saw it. a mountan of gold and at the top... Azukai climbed up a near by piller and jumped from the piller to the top. When Azukai got his footing he realised the gold pile was at leastforty feet high. he looked back at the glow... It was a piece of soul edge. right beside it was a sword kind of like Mitsurugi. Azukai put the soul edge piece in his satchel he brought incase the info was any good. "I guess it wasn't totally worthless trip, now this sword looks like it's in good condition." "that is because it is my sword and I value it." Azukai looked down to see someone wearing a mask, had a wooden arm, and had a flag on his back. Azukai jumped to the piller, slid down, and jumped to the mysterious man. Holding the sword out to the masked man Azukai asked "are you the guardian of this place?" taking the sword the man replied " No. and when I find the guardian who took my sword you won't ever see him. By the way names Yoshimitsu thank you for retriving my sword."

As the two walked out of the cave Azukai decided to ask."by any chance are you looking for soul edge?" Yoshimitsu stoped and looked at Azukai" by the way I didn't get your name." " It's Azukai...why?" " For now you shall die!" Yoshimitsu swung his sword to cut down Azukai, Azukai blocked and countered with a kick to the chest. As Yoshimitsu flew back Azukai sprung his blade out. Azukai rushed the falling ninja, but before Yoshimitsu hit the ground started spinning his blade and hovered off the ground putting distance between him and the ex-assassin. as Azukai staired up at the silhouette in front of the full moon.( they were lost for quite a while) Yoshimitsu suddenly started a fast decent, blade extended outwardready to use gravity to add to his strength. Azukai side steped and crouched down when Yoshimitsu hit the ground, he couldn't react fast enough to dodge the blade going upward. It took a minute before both realise that yoshimitsu's arm was missing. The good news was that it was yoshimitsu's wooden arm. "well, this is most unfourtunate." Yoshimitsu said. "Will you be alright?" "yes, all I need to do is find a replacement, good day to you Azukai." Yoshimitsu said as he boarded the other boat Azukai saw earlier that day. Azukai just laughed out loud for a few minutes. When he calmed down he said "Like striking gold."

Sorry for the small chapter. Please read and review


	4. Sisters of the Sword Pt1

I don't own soul calibur or any of it's characters

* * *

Ch.4 Sisters of the Sword Pt.1

The young swordswoman ran through the streets of Athens hearing of a beast who was heading to the Hephestes temple. Guessing it was the Azure Knight she wasted no time after she heard someone was tailing it. Whoever it was trying to stop Nightmare, was bound to need her help. "Lady Sophitia!" a local guardsman called out, "where are you running, ready for battle." "It may be a beast looking to disgrace the god Hephestis." "Then let us join you and put a stop to such sinful ideals." Sophitia and the local gaurd rushed up the stairs to the god of the forge.

The guardsmen with spears in hand and Sophitia, with her Omega sword and Elk shield, could not predict what they saw. It was a beast of a man with green skin whose weapons formed from thin air and a young man whose blade seemed attached to his arm, wearing beast fur and was as nimble as a cat, the young man dodged attack after attack with no idea there was a crowd watching this battle. Finally, the beast attempted one final strike, forming an axe and slaming it down where the man once stood. The man, on the other hand, saw the axe, spun to the beast's side and kicked the back of the beast knees. The beast dropped to his knees and before he could stand back up the man lifted his bladed arm above the beast's head and plundged it deep into the back of the skull. The beast dropped as a pool of his own blood formed. The man plundged his hand into the mid section of the fallen warrior's body pulling out a red glowing piece of steel.

"Stop, lay down your weapon," shouted the captain of the guard. Only then did the man realize he wasn't alone with the dead beast. Reacting, he held his blade in front of himself, sending a threatening look, telling the guard he wasn't going to surrender. Sophitia knew she had to work quick, for the young man was no untrained warrior with a sword, because this guy had experience and could most likely take down everyone in the guard with ease. "Everyone lay down your weapons," she told the guardsmen. "Lady Sophitia, I cannot endanger my men," the captin whispered back. Sophitia had to find a way to prove that none of the guard would not be endangerd and prove to the lone warrior they woudn't harm him. She thought of one way.

Azukai (if you haven't figured it out.) saw the only woman drop her sword. Ever since the others came at the end of his battle he noticed that the woman and the, what seemed like the leader. talk about how to approach the situation. It appeared the woman wished for peace while the leader was content on subduing him, possibly wanting to get the answer for the fight without Azukai's weapon nearby. He finally understood why the woman dropped her sword only when everyone switched from an attack position to a defensive one. Azukai retracted his blade to tell the guard he wasn't about to attack The captin shouted out "what has happend here?"

Azukai glared at the leader, threateningly, and not liking his hostility. The leader must have seen the threat, for he almost charged if Sophitia didn't block him. "Please, for what reason have you fought on holy ground?" Sophitia asked Azukai. Azukai just then realise where he was as he looked at a statue of Hephestus. "I was defending myself from that beast. I was attack when I entered this building wondering who would live in a large building. I didn't know it was a temple," Azukai replied. The guard leader didn't like the idea of letting this guy go, but self-defense wasn't enough to throw someone in a cell. "All right, everyone back to your stations. No one here needs our help," said the guard leader.

Azukai looked back at the corpse. after confirming he didn't over look anything he turned back to see the only person was the woman. "and for what reason do you linger here." Azukai asked. " you have shards of soul edge." was her reply. Azukai knew the woman could help give the information he needed. "Then tell me, where can I find Lady Sophitia. I hear word that she may have information on that cursed sword." Azukai asked, but in his mind he already knew where she was.

"On what grounds am I to trust you."

"I owe you my gratitude for preventing major bloodshed."

"The sword's past is not one of glory."

"I am fully aware of the swords intent thru the shards."

"What is your intent, so I may trust you."

"That information must be shared in a disclosed location."

"Then let us retreat to my home."

**

* * *

sorry for delaying the story for so long. holidays, setting up new equipment and semester exams been on my mind for the longest time. hop to get the SC2 storyline done soon. Please R&R.**


	5. Sisters of the Sword Pt2

I Don't own Soul Caliber or any of the characters they belong to Namco but I own Azukai

* * *

Sisters of the sword Pt.2

* * *

Sophitia sat at a table as Azukai stood in a corner. Sophitia had set her weapons near the front door, the house was quiet, Sophitia's husband and two children were out picking up food at the market. "So, what is it you wish to know about Soul Edge." Sophitia asked her guest.

"The different warriors who wave sought the sword and the possibility of them continuing." Azukai declared.

"Do you intend to knock of competition?"

"No matter how many I fight there will be others."

"True, then have you a desire for souls?"

"Only for mine to be greater."

"Then allies probably?"

"I am my own."

"Then for what reason?"

During this conversation another soul entered the temple of Hephaestus. Her name was Cassandra. She heard of the disturbance at the temple. Entering she saw the body being carried away she saw the wound in Necrid's head. 'This beast must of come from that sword sister had to destroyed. That means she'll...' Cassandra knew her sister would be called to find and destroy that sword again. In a fit of rage she ran up to a statue of the god of the forge and slammed her fist against it.

"Well I can't condone such a reason. But you are trusting. I know of a german knight who may have fallen under the corruption of the sword. Also of a pirate named Cervantes de Leon who maybe dead, but still he is a good fighter. Then there is Ivy Valentine, her sword is something to be feared. Now I ask you this what is to happen when you get what you desire?" Sophitia asked Azukai.

"Hmm, who knows. For all I know, I may be already dead to do something." Azukai answered with a grin.

"Do not think small of such a manner. I will raise my sword against you if that is how you act about it." Sophitia reacted while getting up and knocking down her chair. Reacting Azukai raised his arm in a defensive manner.

At that moment, Cassandra opened the door to her sister's home. She saw her sister, unarmed staring at a man with a blade on his arm looking ready to attack. she reached for her sister's weapons and attacked Azukai. He saw the over head sword slash and side stepped out of the way. he knew the house was to small for him to fight and headed out the open door. Cassandra gave chase. She ran out to see Azukai a Good ten feet away, his blade now in it's attack position. "You are a fool to attack my sister." Cassandra shouted.

"Attack? I was-" Azukai was interrupted by an assault by Cassandra. Suddenly Cassandra was knocked off balance by a kick to the legs. Azukai followed up with a roundhouse kick to her chest. It was blocked by Cassandra's shield. He kicked off the shield and dodged an attack by rolling to the side when he landed. Cassandra attacked again with a slash to Azukai's left side. He blocked with his blade and kicked her in the side. She jumped back to recover from the blow. She looked up to see Azukai attempting to hit her with his blade. She leaned forward and felt Azukai start to fall forward. She stood up and threw Azukai off and followed up with a shield to his head. He fell forward towards a tree then turned to see his opponent attempting to stab his skull. He ducked and heard the sword stab the tree, then countered with a double palm thrust into Cassandra's abdomen. He followed up with another attempt with his blade. She blocked with her shield and she redirected Azukai's momentum to the side causing both of them to turn around. She followed up with an elbow to his spine causing him to fall against the same tree. He turned around only in time to fell the shield attempt to crush his rib cage. He sat down on the ground in pain.

He looked up only to feel the cold tip of the sword against his throat. He then saw his opponent's face clearly for the first time, Sunlight seemed to reflect off of her hair, Her teal eyes seemed to glisten like sapphires, her skin almost seem to glow."What's your name"Azukai asked "Cassandra, why?" "Mine is Azukai."

Sophitia rushed out sometime after the other two had ran out the door. She was certain her sister would be hurt. But as she watched the struggle continue she saw her sister slowly gain the advantage. She decided to step in when Azukai was down and pinned. "Cassandra, that's enough. He is defeated."she announced to her sister. "But Sophitia, this man was threatening you." Said Cassandra, as she turned to face her sister. "Sorry, that was just reaction to your sister's sudden hostility you saw." shouted Azukai. The sisters turned back to the tree to see Azukai standing on top of the tree he had his back to. "Cassandra, today's victory belongs to you. But we will meet again." with that statement Azukai jumped towards a nearby forest.

'That man, why does it seem he's connected to the whole ordeal with that 'sword'.' "Cassandra, we need to talk regarding that sword." Sophitia said to her younger sister.

* * *

Again sorry for the delay on this story, Soon the SC2 story line will end. And also I hope to get the romance aspect in soon. Please read & review. 


	6. Repent

1I don't own soul calibur or any of it's characters, Namco does. Nintendo own Link. But I do own Azukai.

* * *

Ch. 6 Repent...

* * *

He was in disbelieve. Before he knew it, this woman had knocked all the wind out of him. 'He was right, the way she fights, reminds me of myself.' "Please surrender. I don't want to, but I will kill you if I have to." The man looked up to see the woman's blade pointed at him.

"I surrender. I know when I am beat." The man put away his sword and shield. " Miss Cassandra, I thank you. Now I can return home knowing your trusting hands will put an end to the cursed sword." With that, he bowed and walked off the docks where the fight occurred. "Wait, what is your name?" Cassandra called out. The man turned and said, " my name is Link." and walked off.

After a ten minutes, Link entered a pub. He walked over to a table where a man wearing a cloak with the hood up sat. "You were right. She fights to protect someone she loves." Link said.

"As I expected," the cloaked man said. "I can return home, I have a feeling she will destroy soul edge. Thank you, Azukai."

"Don't you think that is saying much?"

"I don't think Soul Edge can corrupt someone with that kind of spirit."

"But she is inexperienced. Her win could of come from luck."

"Please, I also was inexperienced when I saved my homeland from an evil sorcerer."

"Still, I will watch her." Azukai got up and started to leave.

"Is it because you wish to fight her again?" Link asked.

"Of course. When she beat me, she relit my desire to become stronger. A desire I had lost years ago. It felt good to feel that desire. I want her to feel that same desire." Link got up and prepared to leave and head home. "By the way, what do you plan to do when you get back to your home?" Azukai asked.

Link gave a small laughed and responded with, "a knight needs his princess to love and protect." with that Link left the pub.

"Yeah but, what does an assassin need? Clients?" Azukai gave a small chuckle and headed out. He walked in the nearest alley, looked at the two walls, ran up one of them, and wall kicked between the two onto the roof of one. He notice two different locations of Soul Edge pieces. During the time, he carried some himself. He trained himself to remember Soul Edge's energy so he wouldn't need the pieces to resonate to locate others. One he was pretty sure was Cassandra, the other was a mystery to him. But the two were approaching each other. He didn't want to miss this. He jumped from roof to roof. He arrived at a chapel where the two were. He jumped down to the ground and snuck through the open door to the chapel. He saw Cassandra, sword and shield already out. Staring at a tall man dressed in expensive clothing holding a rapier pointed at Cassandra. Cassandra suddenly attacked with an overhead slash the man sidestepped the attack and cut Cassandra's right shoulder. She stumbled forward cringed in pain.

"Just submit, it will be easier for you." the man said.

Cassandra yelled "never" and let lose a frenzy of attack, the man dodged with ease and countered every one. By the end of the assault Cassandra had wounds covering her arms. Yet she took no notice. Unfortunately the man was tired of the fight and decided to end it. In one swift motion, the man brought the hilt of his sword on Cassandra's shoulder wound. 'He's so fast, I didn't even see it.' thought Cassandra. As the pain caused her to drop her sword. She looked up at the man only to feel his foot make contact with her stomach. She flew back a couple feet. Her vision was starting to grow dark do to lack of blood. The last thing she heard was the man saying "now to end this."

The man brought his sword in a stabbing position. "Spirit, that is all you had," he said then thrust the sword. Suddenly his blade was pushed out of the way and made contact with stone. He saw a curved blade in contact with his own. He looked at the blades owner to see a cloaked man with the hood down revealing a young man with green eyes and brownish hair pulled back in a ponytail and a scar over his left eye. Azukai pushed the man off and away and was prepared to attack. At once the man went into a defensive stance. Azukai was ready to strike when he remembered Cassandra and had to stop. He walked over to Cassandra, picked her up, and carried her away bridal style out of the chapel. The man's only reason that he didn't attack was because he had seen Azukai standing near the door when he fought the girl and was amazed by his speed. It was best not to try anything and watched Azukai leave with the girl.

Cassandra got up. she looked around to see an almost empty room. She was in a one person bed next to her was a bowl of water with bloody wrappings next to it, a bed at the other end of the room, and a close door. Cassandra notice here clothes hanging off the end of her bed. She looked under her covers to discover she was only in her undergarments. She hugged her covers in embarrassment. Just then, the door open to a man walking in wearing a fur vest, bracers, loose fitting pants held up by a dougi-obi, and straw sandals. "You!" Cassandra shouted.

Azukai looked at her a little startled replied, "oh you are..." and was knocked down by the bowl of water. "Son of a..." said Azukai as he got back up.

"Would you tell me why I am in my unmentionables, you pervert?" yelled Cassandra.

"Let us see, you had cuts all over your arms and had a deep gash in your right shoulder. I was dressing them. Not trying to get a free peep show!" Azukai yelled. He then walked over to the other bed, sat down, took a deep breath and said, "so, how have you been this past month," in the most casual voice. Taking some time to recover from the shock of that statement. She decided to look at her shoulder. The wrappings were fresh yet were still soaking a bit of blood. "Sorry, but still..."

"Hm."

"Why did you help me? Didn't I beat you?"

"That you did."

"So why bother to help?"

"Because it's people like you that I like."

"E-excuse me?"

"The feeling of battle, the truth of a person shown in combat, and meeting someone who can drive me to the peak of my ability. Only few can give my that feeling, and you went farther by defeating me. You only have my upmost respect." Cassandra couldn't believe what she was hearing. This man held great respect for her. Others would swear revenge or something like that, but he helped her for beating him.

"Wait a minute, the Soul Edge pieces," Cassandra yelled. She looked at Azukai and said "You..."

"Azukai."

"Azukai, where are the shards of Soul Edge I was carrying?"

"Oh those,... the guy sliced open the satchel you were carrying them in, and I didn't have time to get them. In fact, while you were asleep all the pieces came together."Azukai said with a slight humor in his voice. Cassandra picked up the night stand ready to chuck it at Azukai. "Now hold on, something else happened, shortly after Soul Edge came together something separated them again. I'm not sure what it was since I was going on my ability to sense Soul Edge. But still, the pieces have spread again meaning our journeys will began again."

Cassandra, now set the night stand down, felt it was best to ask. "Azukai, why do you seek Soul Edge?"

Azukai looked back and responded with, "After our fight I realized something. The main reason you won was because your will to protect your sister gave you a great reason to fight. Since then, I've been interested in how emotion effects battle. So first, I'm going to meet a friend. Now I raise this question to you."

"What's that?"

Azukai smirked "Want to join?"

* * *

It's done. the SC2 story line is over. now more involvment with, and chapters of, the Right Hand of Death 


	7. A Captain's Memories

Finaly ch. 7 after months I have finaly updated this story. hope to get more out soon. thank you for waiting. Please Read & Review.

Namco owns soul calibur and all it's characters. Todd Mcfarlane owns Spawn.

* * *

The port was alive with trades. Boaters delivered cargo to waiting dealers, while people were purchasing imported items and spreading gossip. Two people seemed to be moving towards a particular vessel. They ran down to a dock that sailors were loading with provisions for their next voyage. "Did you have to fight that man with the axe?" said the female warrior.

"He had a piece of Soul Edge." said the man.

"But after saying we may not have time to waste in order to catch the boat."

"Um... he looked like ah.. a threat with the ah.. ah the shadow and green eyes and and chains!"

"Admit it...You're a battle fanatic."

"You're one to say that."

"I FIGHT FOR MY FAMILY, ASSASSIN!"

"Settle down, amazon. We're at the right boat." One sailor overheard the two: the male was wearing a gray fur vest and slacks, while the female was in a white gown with matching boots.

"Hey, we not selling anything." the sailor explained. "So, get!"

"We're seeking passage to a certain land," the man in slacks ordered. "And wish to meet with your captain." The crewmate knew what that 'certain land' was and proceeded to the captain's quarters.

"Sir, two people have requested passage to Japan."

"Bring them on deck," the mysterious captain said. "I'll speak with them."

When the crewmate returned to the two, he signaled them aboard. While they were getting on board, they saw the captain wearing an open white jacket, with color-matching pants and a unique hair style. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the man in the fur vest. "Hey, what's your name?" He said, approching the man.

"Azukai," he replied. The captain then leaned closer and inspected Azukai's face.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"No?"

"Do you know anyone by the name of Peter?"

"No." The captain was baffled by Azukai's answers. "Could you step away, please?"

"Weird..." The two passangers gave each other a confused look.

"Well, onto the payment," announced the captain.

"So you'll accept?" asked the woman.

"Only after a test." With what the captain said, he pulled a pair of nanchakus and gave a quick example of his skills.

Azukai smiled, "Maxi correct?"

"Yes and your name miss?" asked Maxi as he faced Cassandra.

"It's Cassandra Alexandra," she responded, as she was pulling out her sword and shield, sensing a fight as crewmates started gathering to watch there captain fight.

"Cassandra, I don't know, but there's something familiar about you. All I'm asking for is a spar." With that, he charged forward and let loose a flurry of strikes pounding on the shield as Cassandra did her best to keep up to his attack rate. Suddenly, as Maxi brought the Nunchukus up to bring a strong attack down, Cassandra thrusted her shield forwerd and threw Maxi off balance, and sliced one of his legs, causing him to fall to the ground, thus, she pinned him under her shield and held her sword to his neck. As soon as the crew saw this threatening position, they had taken hold of there blades, causing Azukai to take a stand. For what seem like an eternety of silence, waiting for the next hostile move...

" Guys, if I could just go and stop the bleeding, it would help with the part where I don't die and continue to lead my men to-I'M BLEEDING ASSHOLES!" Maxi stated. Cassandra stumbled to let Maxi get up after hearing his rage, as everyone cleared a path for there leader. "You, Azukai, help me out here." Azukai helped Maxi onto his shoulder. "You know, this is why I don't like blades." Maxi bandaged his wound, thanks to Azukai's assistance.

"So how about letting us travel to Japan?" asked Azukai.

"Of course, I'll accept. I have a few question though."

"Go ahead."

"What do you plan to do there?"

"I plan to meet with an old ally."

"Okay. Will you be needing a ride back?"

"Yes."

"Okay, third. What do you have planned for that sword?"

"...To let my associate destroy it."

"...But before that, you want something out of that sword?" Azukai turned to smile at Maxi, and for what seemed like forever, the two stared at each other as the sound of waves could be heard outside Maxi's quarters. "Alright. Finally, will we have to place you and your partner in different rooms, or can we trust you?" he continued questioning, this time, with a small laugh. Azukai turned his away as he regain his composier after such a sudden statment.

"I assure you, there is nothing of the sort going on, and even if there was, we would have more decientcy than to do it just anywhere,"Azukai replied while trying to suppress blushing. "...But seperate rooms would be nice."

"Good. FIRST MATE HENDERSON!"

A man in his late-30's shouted, from the other side of the door,"Yes, sir?"

"Tell the crew we're setting sail."

It was a few days into the trip. During those days, Azukai helped out with ship maiteniance, Cassandra helped train the crew and Maxi would talked to the two, occasionally. Out of all the stories heard over those few days, one caught Azukai's attention: the Right Hand of Death, who had killed not only the guardian of the cave Azukai visited, but also the ninja, Yoshimitsu, one of Azukai's past aquaitances. It was late in the day and Cassandra had found Azukai at the front of the ship in deep thought.

"You're thinking of that Peter guy?" Cassandra wondered, pulling Azukai out of his trance.

"Yes, it sounds hard to believe, but he killed Yoshimitsu, who was very hard to hit."

"You met this man before?"

"Yes. He was ready to kill me as soon as he knew I was looking for Soul Edge."

"Did he say why?"

"With words, no, but his spirit felt like he wanted it gone."

"How would you..?"

"It sounds weird but when I fight with people who are fighting with their whole spirit, I feel what they feel."

"Weird..."

"...But helpful."

"What kinds of emotions have you felt?"

"Well, I've fel-" Azukai was suddenly interupted by someone screaming "BEAST" turned to see another ship with a hoard of lizard like monsters all carrying hand axes. As a dozen of them jumped from their ship to Maxi's, all the men on deck had their hands on their weapons, but before they could start a grand battle, Maxi jumped out of nowhere and kicked one of the beasts in the head. A loud crack could be heard from all over the ship. "CREW, GET BELOW DECK; AZUKAI, CASSANDRA MAKE SURE THEY'RE NOT FOLLOWED!" demanded Maxi. As the rest retreated to below deck, Maxi started fighting the Lizardmen. As Azukai and Cassandra led the crew below deck, Azukai's last image of Maxi was him holding one of the beasts by the neck.

For about half an hour of waiting for either the beast or the captain, Azukai started to get impatient. Cassandra looked over to Azukai, seeing him tap his foot and looked like he was waiting for a body to tell him what has happend. "Go up and see what has happend," she ordered.

He looked over and questioned, "you sure?"

"I'm okay. You're the one waiting for something to fall down the stairs."

"You gonna be okay?"

"Yes, since when did you care?"

"Since I've been waiting for my rematch of course." With that, Azukai went up the stairs. What he saw was bodies of the beasts surrounding Maxi sitting in the middle of the dead lizards.

"The beasts, they have a bad place in my memory," he gritted. "Help me toss these creatures off of my ship. I want to hit land in the next few days."

* * *

Will try to update soon.


	8. One bad past after another

Welcome to the next chapter. For those still reading this story, you have my gratitude, A/N lines written in _Italics_ mean the characters are speaking Japanease, now...

* * *

Ch. 8: One bad past after another

* * *

The scene, Azukai walked in on, was less then presentable. Mitsurugi, a samurai and fellow warrior who was sporting bruises: covering the area around an old bullet wound, a black eye, and a cut lip, laughing with a sake bottle in hand sitting next to an old man whose remaining hair (his top was bald) was pointed back, had a pointed beard, and a well toned body covered with large cuts holding another bottle laughing also. Azukai sighed as he waited for either to settle down to notice him. "What's going on?"questioned a woman who was at Azukai's side. Azukai turned to face Cassandra who was currently in disguise. She was wearing a tattered robe, a blindfold, and a dark haired wig.

"A pair of fools drinking to a dead fool," Azukai muttered

"Huh?"

"Ah... we found the guy."

"_Join us as we celebrate the life of yo- yosho- the masked Fighter_," slurred Mitsurugi after taking a swig of sake.

The old man piped up with, "_may his death had been honorable_," before collapsing. Azukai watched the empty bottle roll down the hill side into a group of empty sake bottles.

"_Hey, Mishima, you okay_?" Asked Mitsurugi. "_C'mon, you didn't..._" his sentence was cut off as the amount of drinking, he consumed, caught up to him and also passed out.

"_Dumbass_...you can take off the blindfold." said Azukai. As Cassandra took off the piece of cloth she saw the two drunken warriors on the ground and looked to Azukai

"So we want the guy in the armor?" she heavily groaned, disgusted at the old man. Azukai looked down at the many empty bottles and sighed.

"We'll be here for a while," he announced as he kicked one of the bottles aside.

"Out of curiosity what were they talking about?" Azukai opened one of the sliding doors to the abandoned house, they currently housed, as he answered his companion's question.

"Remember Maxi's story about the guy Peter?"

"Yes."

"They we talking about one of his victims: the ninja, Yoshimitsu."

"Was he well known?"

"To the underground, he was known to be a great thief and fighter. Plus, he did have a quirky attitude."

"Did you know him?"

"We only met once, but it was an encounter I would never forget. My only regret is we never had a rematch."

"Do you plan on fighting this Peter?"

"Of course. Anybody with the nickname 'The Right Hand of Death' cannot be ignored."

"Do you wish to die?"

"Excuse me?" Cassandra quickly thought about what she asked. Was she concerned for some assassin? Why would she raise such a question? Before she could sort out her thoughts, one of her questions were already being answered. "It's not like I dream of death. It's just, as an assassin, I've got no motivation to keep going. I only feel alive in a battle. You cannot deny felling that same sensation." Cassandra glared at him. It was the same comment that had been voiced many a time before. All with the same response as the one she was giving now.

"I tell you again and again, I fight for my sister." She turned away, leaving the conversation in silence. Finally, Cassandra's curiosity, after weeks of traveling with the assassin, had been jarred loose, and turned to face Azukai. "What was it?" Azukai looked up at the sound of the vague question. "What was it that sparked your will to fight?" Azukai gave a small chuckle before standing.

"It's a long story."

"We have time, if you didn't notice."

"Well, as a child, my father trained me in the art of assassination. He would always warn me about not getting into fights; to kill without being seen. As I used these tactics on my missions, I would always get a feeling that this wasn't my method. This wasn't how I was supposed to do things. Then one day, I was requested to kill the daughter of a count. The person who called the hit, wanted to send a 'message' to the target's father. As I snuck through the large house, the feelings, that I wasn't doing things right, had already sunk into my mind, which caused a big mistake. For you see, the count's daughter had heard me, and already was ready to defend herself. I don't know how long it was. All I remember was the sound of a vase breaking in the middle of the struggle. Before I could even hit her, the guards were already at her door. I had to escape. Later, I found out the client was discovered and properly dealt with. The contract was terminated and the girl continued to live, but the feeling of fighting still lingered. It felt right, like it was right for me to fight. Soon after I discovered a book and now I'm here." Cassandra shook her head in disbelief.

"One botched assassination and you're into fighting?"

"What about you? You don't seem like a warrior of the gods." Cassandra went quiet. As the vision of a woman in red carrying her sister's near lifeless body, Cassandra shed a small tear as the emotions from that moment came rushing back.

"The gods. It's their fault my sister almost died. They sent a woman, who dedicated her life to the gods, on a mission that would most likely kill her, and after a near death experience, expect her to keep throwing away her life. I couldn't just step aside and wish her luck. I swore I would go in her place to destroy Soul Edge." As Cassandra finished her story Azukai began to understand the young maiden. Before being able to continue the conversation, the door on the other side of the house was opened. A woman wearing a yukita, carrying an umbrella, and eyes as cold as ice revealed herself.

She saw Mitsurugi on the ground with wide eyes. She brought her umbrella to her side and held it like a sword in it's sheath. She looked to Azukai and Cassandra "_Wake him now_!" she demanded. Cassandra looked confused as Azukai took a firm stance against this newcomer. "_Leave now. There will be no fighting tonight,_" the woman scowled at the brash attitude of this boy. "_I will not stab this man in his sleep. I will prove I am stronger then this killer._"

"_Well if you need to fight someone_,"Azukai started as his blade tore out of the robe he was wearing. "_Then I will fight_." Azukai charged the woman. As he made an attempt at the mid section, he was stopped by a blade hidden in the umbrella. Azukai jumped back and, in little time, blocked an attack by the woman. Azukai jumped outside, through the backdoor. The woman walked out and gave one last warning.

"_Back down and I'll forget this act of aggression_." Azukai just smiled and held his blade up. The woman frowned. "V_ery well_." She attacked with a flurry of slashes, giving Azukai no room to make a counter.

As Cassandra watch the two take the fight outside, she briefly caught sight of something in the trees nearby. "What was that?" While trying to make out the figure, she heard someone getting up. She turned to see old man rising to his feet. The man walked outside and witnessed the battle already in progress. He then saw what Cassandra was trying to make out. He quickly ran to the tree and punched it. The next thing Azukai and the woman heard was a tree cracking. They turned to see a tree hit the ground, followed be another woman in a dark body tight suit, a face mask, a long ponytail, and two daggers strapped to her back. The first woman took this distraction as a chance to escape.

'Too many people to get in the way,' she thought as she got away.

"_Well there goes any chance of sleep,_" Azukai joked.

The new woman got up and replied "_I thought it was you_."

"_Shall we continue from last time_?"

"_That was the plan._"

"_It was?_"

"_Until I heard your plan._"

"_I thought someone was on the roof._"

"_Anyway, after hearing your conversation I couldn't justify pursuing you. I was waiting for your fight to end. But it appears someone decided to put an end to that_." They both turned to see the old man who took down the tree. He had retrieved another sake bottle from who knows where. "_Anyway it looks like you are going to have trouble even without me bothering you._"

"_Well I'm kinda sad now. We won't be able to finish that fight_."

"_You know if you want a good fight seek out the right hand of death. That should be the death wish you seek_."

"_So I've heard. Just remember Taki, I want to finish our fight one day_." With that Azukai walked back to the house. When he stepped inside the building, he notice Cassandra was staring at Taki as she left. "Something wrong?" Cassandra shook her head.

"No, it's just something was familiar about that woman," she pondered.

"Hey," the old man bellowed to the two. The two turned to the old man who had another bottle in hand. "Tell Mitsurugi it was a great fight." That remark spoke, he departed.

As the sun began to rise Mitsurugi began to awaken. He looked to see Azukai and Cassandra asleep, and discovered Azukai had a dozen cuts in his robe, and Cassandra, with her wig falling off, exposing her blond hair. "I've got to stop drinking."

* * *

It's done. Thank you for reading. And to those wondering about Right hand of death, after I get two or three chapters in this story, I'll have Right hand going again. Now please review... I'll cry. 


End file.
